The present invention relates to a structure of a plasma display panel (PDP).
The related prior art has been disclosed in J.P. Pat. No. 10-260641.
As disclosed in the aforementioned J.P. Pat. No. 10-260641, the plasma display panel (PDP) as known in the prior art includes a panel and a base plate in general. The panel has a front glass substrate and a rear glass substrate, which form a closed space together. A plurality of discharge units is arranged in the closed space for illumination. Because the electrical function of the discharge units is not related to the present invention, it is not discussed here accordingly. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,634 for its further illustration. Besides, the base plate of the plasma display panel of the aforementioned prior art comprises aluminum, and it is connected with the panel by an adhesive which is usually a very high bond (VHB) or a double-sided adhesive tape.
FIG. 6 illustrates another method to assemble the plasma display panel. The base plate is connected with the panel by means of a rod 35 and the very high bond (VHB) 37. According to the prior art, the base plate 30 is connected with the rod 35 by a screw 32, while the rear glass substrate 38 is connected with the rod 35 by the very high bond (VHB) 37. A space (not shown) is formed between the front glass substrate 39 and the rear glass substrate 38, and the two substrates are combined to form a panel. The rest of the components of the prior art as shown in FIG. 6 include a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 36, a stand-off 31, and a chip-on-board (COB) 34, wherein the rear glass substrate 38 is connected with the flexible printed circuit 36, the flexible printed circuit 36 is connected with the chip-on-board 34, and the stand-off 31 is located between the chip-on-board 34 and the base plate 30. A plurality of IC components and a plurality of driving circuits on the chip-on-board 34 are used to drive corresponding electrodes on the panel to generate a desired image. The flexible printed circuit 36 is a flexible circuit to primarily provide conducting wires as electric signal connections among the electrodes on the panel, the IC components on the chip-on-board 34, and the driving circuits on the chip-on-board 34. The stand-off 31 is provided to fix the chip-on-board 34 and to separate the chip-on-board 34 from the base plate 30. The above details are related to the prior art.
According to the prior art indicated in FIG. 6, the base plate 30 and the rear glass substrate 38 are not able to completely adhere to each other. It has the following disadvantages:
(1) the entire plasma display panel is too thick;
(2) the heat generated from the rear glass substrate 38 is not allowed to be dissipated from the entire base plate, and therefore the heat dissipating efficiency is not desirable, and it causes a huge temperature difference over the entire surface of the plasma display panel;
(3) the equality of the temperature distribution over the rear glass substrate 38 is not desirable, which means that the heat is not equally distributed; and
(4) the effect of illumination of the entire display panel is not good enough, and the displaying performance becomes worse.
According to the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art, a plasma display panel introduced in the present invention provides the following improvements:
(1) the entire plasma display panel becomes thinner;
(2) the temperature distribution may be uniform over the plasma display panel;
(3) almost the entire base plate is well connected with the rear glass substrate, and the heat is therefore well dissipated; and
(4) because the temperature of the rear glass substrate drops and the heat is more uniformly distributed, the effect of illumination over each section of the display panel is more desirable, and the displaying performance becomes better.
The plasma display panel of the present invention includes a front glass substrate, a rear glass substrate, a rod, a base plate, and a screw, wherein the rear glass substrate is connected with the front glass substrate, and the rod is connected with the rear glass substrate by means of an adhesive. The base plate is well adherent to the rear glass substrate, and it includes an integrated protrusion at a location corresponding to the rod. An accommodation space is formed between the protrusion and the rear glass substrate to accommodate the rod. The screw is provided to lock the rod onto the base plate. The adhesive is a very high bond made of a heat conducting material in order to connect the rod with the rear glass substrate.
The plasma display panel of the present invention may further include a heat conducting layer between the base plate and the rear glass substrate. The heat conducting layer may be a metal foil adherent to the back surface of the rear glass substrate for heat conducting purpose. The heat conducting layer may also be made of a flexible material with heat dissipating capability, such as heat conducting rubber, attached to the back of the rear glass substrate for heat conducting and buffering purpose.
The plasma display panel of the present invention may further include a heat conducting layer between the rod and the protrusion on the base plate. As the base plate is adherent to the rear glass substrate, the rod may be tightly connected with the protrusion on the base plate, which makes it easier to lock the rod onto the base plate by means of the screw. The heat conducting layer is made of a flexible material with heat conducting capability, such as heat conducting rubber.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a front glass substrate, a rear glass substrate, a rod, a base plate, a washer, and a screw. Wherein the rear glass substrate is connected with the front glass substrate, and the rod is connected with the rear glass substrate by means of an adhesive. The base plate is divided into two portions both well adherent to the rear glass substrate, and an accommodation space is formed between the two sections of the base plate to accommodate the rod. The washer may be connected with the two portions of the base plate and the rod at the same time, and the screw may lock the rod onto the base plate with the washer. The washer is made of a heat dissipating material for heat conducting and buffering purpose, and the adhesive used to connect the rod with the rear glass substrate is a very high bond made of a heat conducting material.